Elseworlds: The Collection
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: A collection of "what ifs" stories about the Arrowverse. Multiple pairings and ratings. Stories where anything and everything can happen. - Multiple ratings.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Yes, this is my third collection hahaha**

 **The thing is, I got asked if I was going to do a story about the crossover before it airs like I did with Crisis on Earth X.**

 **In comics, Elseworlds is a collection of stories of "what ifs", I decided to do the same here. The crossover this year will be really fun, but can u imagine the possibilities? People created a few fanarts about it, with other characters and I laughed so hard and thought: YES, this is what I will do this year: play with possibilities.**

 **We know Kariver and WhiteFlash are already our main possibilities, but I see them as non canon ships, since I got so used writing about them. We can still have them here but also, play with many different scenarios, so if u have anything in your mind, send it my way and I will see what I can do.**

 **The first one, is from the amazing WritersBlock039. I loved this idea so much, I decided to start the collection with this one.**

1\. A new not so fun reality

Kara couldn't be happier.

She saw all the hate that Agent of Liberty wanted to spread, going downhill once and for all. She proved that aliens could live among humans in peace. It took a lot, and it was not easy, but she managed it. She didn't want to think about what would the next big crisis would be, she just wanted to get up from her bed and celebrate with her sister.

Except she wasn't in her own bed.

Kara opened her eyes and felt something weird. Something was definitely off. She sat on the bed and took a look around her. She couldn't recognize anything there. It was not a large room like hers, with metallic blue walls. It had no windows, just a wardrobe across the room. On the wall above the bed's headboard, there was a small mural with a few pictures. Pictures she didn't remember taken. One of them had her hugging a brunette woman, she was dressed in a funny way, like she was some sort of ninja. The other pic had her by Oliver's side and a blonde woman on the other side. The other, she was with that same blonde woman and an older guy and she also had no idea who that was. She scratched her head starting to feel a bit scared. How could she be in a room that wasn't hers, in photos with people she didn't know, she wondered.

A loud knock on the door woke her from her daydream. She got up and walked slowly towards the door. She unlocked it and pushed the door to its side, just to see Mick, Heatwave from Earth 1 at the door, looking confused at her.

\- Boss, when are we going to get out of this damn place? I can't stand the 70's anymore! I hate the 70's!

Mick stood there, waiting for an answer. Kara looked at the ground, thinking about what she just heard. 70's? What in Rao's name was that?

\- Hum… In a bit… - She smiled at him, trying to play along while she tried to understand what was happening.

\- Ok. I'll have a beer then…

He left and she looked at the empty corridor. She could hear some voices, voices she knew.

\- It sounds like Ray…

She went back inside the room and closed the door, walking towards the wardrobe and opening it.

There it was. A white suit, a belt, white boots and a bo staff. She closed the wardrobe and rested her back against its door.

\- For Rao, I'm White Canary!

.

Sara felt her back hitting the ground violently and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked up, just to see a giant monster flying towards her. She jumped and suddenly felt like flying. She looked down and realized she was actually flying.

\- How the hell am I doing this?

She deflected a punch from the monster and decided to follow her instincts and punch back. The creature flew miles away and fell down on the ground, completely unconscious. Sara looked scared.

\- How did I do this? HOW?

\- Supergirl, are you ok? – She heard someone talking to her on her comms. It sounded like Alex.

But Alex was back on her Earth, how could she be here talking to her now? She asked herself. She looked at her foot and saw that she was wearing red boots. She went back to the ground and stopped in front of a car, looking at her reflection on the mirror.

\- I'm SUPERGIRL?

\- Kara, are you ok? Did you hit your head? – Alex asked on the comm.

\- I'm… Fine… Just confused.

\- I can tell. Please, come back to the DEO. We need you here.

\- Ok.

Sara turned her comm off and stared at her reflection again. How the hell was she on another Earth and as Supergirl? Was this some kind of joke? A prank? She thought.

\- I need to know more…Let's see… - She thought as she decided to find Kara's place, following her instincts. Somehow she could tell the way there.

Once she got to Kara's place, she looked around, trying to find any clue of what was happening. All she could see was a few pictures of herself with Alex. She never took any pictures with Alex before. She walked to Kara's bedroom and looked around. She found a box on the nightstand and opened it.

\- Oh, that's interesting… - She smiled to herself, looking at a picture of Oliver Queen, shirtless. – Why do you have a picture of Oliver, Kara? – She put the picture back on the box and closed it. She would deal with her friend's scandals later, she had her own problems to solve now.

She was about to turn around and keep looking over the house when she felt something hot inside of her. Her head felt like was about to explode and then, heat lasers came out of her eyes. She ran to the bathroom, trying to keep her eyes half closed and stumbling on things.

\- God! This is terrible! – She said as she washed her face with cold water. – How can she handle this?

Sara thought for a while and decided to find the DEO. She needed to speak to Alex as soon as possible. There was something really weird happening and she was not liking it at all.

An hour later, Sara finally managed to get to the DEO. She couldn't think properly with all that confusion on her head. She knew nothing about this Earth, it was really hard to get anywhere. Alex came walking fast and she looked like she was about to strangle someone.

\- Kara, you were supposed to be here an hour ago, what happened?

\- I… Got lost.

\- Got lost? How?

\- Alex, I need to talk to you… The heat thing in my eyes… they… - She was trying to find a way to explain it without sounding neurotic. – They came out of nowhere… Why?

\- What were you doing when it happened? – Alex asked, looking confused at her sister. What the hell was going on with her? She wondered. It was like she forgot everything about her life.

\- Well… I saw a picture of Oliver Queen and…

\- Well – Alex let a small laugh out – You probably think your boyfriend is hot, and it manifested through your eyes. You usually use heat vision intentionally…

\- Oh… Boyfriend?

That was new. Kara and Oliver dating? Sara thought. No wonder why sometimes Oliver acted weird. They were dating in secret. What a nice way to find out her friend's secret, she thought.

\- Are you ok? – Alex asked – Did you hit your head or something? It looks like you have amnesia.

\- No I'm ok, I'm just… I'm not Kara ok? – She finally said it.

Alex looked at her and started laughing. It was not possible Kara hadn't lost her mind. Or this was some kind of a joke that Alex found not funny at all. Not in the middle of a new emerging crisis.

\- Kara, this is not funny! Of course you are you…

\- I'm not joking! I'm Sara Lance.

\- What? It's settled, I'm sending you to be tested right now. To the med bay! Go!

\- No! – She crossed her arms and stood before Alex with a serious face – I'm telling you the truth. The last thing I remember is standing on the Wave Rider, about to go on the next mission with my team. Then, I woke up here. I don't know what's going on. But I need help to undo whatever shit is happening right now!

Alex looked scared at her.

\- Ok, Kara would never say the word shit. I believe you.

\- So, will you help me?

\- I will see what I can do, but… For now, our world need our Supergirl, and that's you for now.

\- Oh, great!

\- You need to act like her by the way. We can have this crisis leaked to the DEO, we are already with a lot on our plate.

\- Ok… I'll try. – She said, following Alex through the DEO and thinking she was indeed really screwed.

.

Kara sat in the captain's chair, on the Wave Rider and looked at all that controls. She was used to ships, but nothing like this one. She usually flew by herself, so it was really hard to cope with all those changes.

\- It's everything ok? – Ray said from his chair as he looked worried at her.

\- I… - Kara tried to think about something to say because she couldn't just pilot that ship having no idea how. – I'm not feeling well, actually.

\- That's ok, boss, I can pilot! – Mick said getting up and walking towards her.

Kara got up and smiled to him. The others waved their heads, pleading her not to let Mick do it, but Kara didn't understand and ignored it, walking to Mick's chair.

\- Ok, where do we go now? – Mick asked, getting ready to fly.

\- Hum… Back to 2018 – Kara said. She needed to be back at present time so she could try to figure out what in Rao's name was happening and how she could fix it.

\- Have you lost your mind, love? – Constantine said as he came in, sitting on the steps next to him – Have you forgotten we found another demon? Have you warned them?

\- A… Demon? – Kara asked, not liking the sound of that - It must have slipped my mind…

\- Well… Let me refresh your mind! – He got up and looked at the others – We found Easter bunny back in 1400.

\- Oh right, sure. Of course the Easter bunny would be the devil… - Zari said rolling her eyes. She had passed the point of being shocked with anything by now.

\- What do you mean? – Kara asked – bunnies are cute…

\- Not this one, love. It's a demon and we need to send it back to hell! - Constantine blinked at Kara and looked at Mick – Set the course to Rome, 1400.

Mick nodded and Ray looked worried, warning Constantine to sit and hold on tight, but he had no time to do it. Mick flew the ship and it was a really rocky ride. Constantine fell down and rolled on the ground, hitting his back on the column of their center table.

\- OUCH! Go easy there, mate! – He yelled.

Mick landed the ship in a disastrous way, almost damaging the ship. Everyone felt the impact and Kara closed her eyes, scared. She had no powers now so anything could happen.

\- We tried to warn you, captain! – Zari said as she tried to get up from her seat.

\- Oh… Ok. – Kara scratched her head.

One by one they left the ship, looking cautiously around. Kara stepped out the Wave Rider and looked at the forest around them. She was really worried about having to find a bunny-demon without her powers, but she would have to trust her instincts.

\- I think we have better chances if we split up. – Constantine said as he tried to grab a cigar, but Kara took it from him and threw it away.

\- This is a forest, for Ra… God's sake! – She corrected herself in time – You won't pollute the air here and I don't know if anyone has ever told you this before, but you'll die from cancer if you keep smoking like that!

Everyone looked surprised at Kara, finding it weird that Sara would snap like this. Kara kept forgetting she was Sara Lance for them, but this was unacceptable.

\- Let's go, in separate teams – Ray said really excited. It was like he was back to his scout days.

\- Separate teams… Things never end well when you separate teams in the middle of the woods – Nate commented, walking with Zari.

\- You watch too many horror movies, Nate! Too many! – Zari exhaled and guided the way.

Ray smiled at Kara and they followed a trail together. Kara felt really frustrated, if she had her x ray vision, she would find this demon in seconds. Ray walked towards a tall tree that had a huge hole at its bottom. He started laughing. Kara looked at him with a questioning look.

\- What's so funny?

\- This is like Alice in Wonderland… We are looking for a bunny and that's a tree with a huge hole… Down the rabbit hole… get it? – He looked enthusiastically at Kara. – Well, at least an evil rabbit.

\- Ray! – Kara said as she looked at the other side. – Forget the tree, look there!

Ray turned around and saw movement between the leafs. He looked at Kara and them both ran towards it. It was like something was moving fast, trying to run away from them. Ray turned small and flew, trying to go faster. Kara took a shortcut and ended up finding the rabbit running towards her. She approached it slowly. The animal had not one single evil look on him, it looked so fragile and innocent.

\- But you're cute…

\- Kara – Ray said coming back to his regular size – be careful, those things usually are not what they seem.

Kara looked again at the bunny and it started to show her his red eyes.

\- Oh… I see – She said as she threw it to the ground. The thing kept growing until it reached her size, opening his mouth and showing her really sharp teeth. – I will never be able to look at bunnies the same way again, thanks a lot demon!

Constantine arrived with Mick and started chanting in a weird language Kara never heard before. His eyes glowed, and he moved his hands in an even weirder way. Fire circles came out of his hand, towards the bunny and it started showing its real skin. Kara turned around quickly and bumped into Mick, that hugged her. Kara was surprised at that, but hid her face against Mick anyways. She couldn't watch that.

The bunny became something horrific and a golden portal opened up behind it.

\- Boss, when did you became a pussy?

\- I'm not Sara! – Kara finally said it, looking mad at Mick, but relieved. She couldn't hide this secret anymore.

\- Have you been drinking my beer?

\- Of course not! I'm serious!

Zari and Nate came running, and Zari used her powers to push the creature inside the portal, that closed instantly. They all looked at each other, feeling tired.

\- Can we go back to 2018 now? – Kara said as she looked at everyone.

Everyone looked confused at Sara, but followed her inside the ship. Once there, Kara turned to everyone and took a deep breath.

\- Guys, I'm not Sara! I'm Kara. Supergirl.

\- Ok, you really drank my beer! – Mick said with an annoying look.

\- Listen, something's wrong. I was in my Earth, on a mission for the DEO and I blacked out. I woke up here. And I have no idea what happened.

\- We deal with a lot of crazy, believe me, but we'll need some proof. – Nate said.

\- I believe her! – Ray said, looking at Nate – This smells like a Freaky Friday situation…

\- Not another movie reference! – Zari rolled her eyes, sitting on her chair.

\- No, this is really a thing. Look – Ray got up, trying to explain his thoughts.

\- We have this movie on my Earth… but no Ray… I don't think this is it. See, you all see me as Sara, but your Sara doesn't look like me… The same must have happened to Sara… Maybe!

\- So this is a change of reality situation… We need to go to Star Labs and find out what happened – Ray said – Barry is the one specialized in changing realities.

\- So are we, man. – Nate said.

\- Are you sure no one of you messed up the timeline? – Kara asked, afraid of the answer.

\- No. We have been behaving for a while. – Mick said sitting back at the captain's chair.

\- Mick get out of there now! I'll take us back! – Ray said as he got up.

Kara left them arguing and sat on her chair, thinking about all of that. She understood why people would assume it was Barry, but she had a feeling it wasn't him.

Once back in 2018, they arrived at Star Labs. Ray decided to go with Kara and help her, telling the team to keep going on with their missions and promising to call if they needed more help. Kara insisted she could do this alone, she had team Flash and that Ray could go back with the team because catching demons was really important. Ray gave up arguing with Kara and hugged her, wishing her good luck.

Kara walked through Star Labs corridors, looking for anyone of the Team Flash. It was really dark and it looked like everyone was already gone. She was lost in her thoughts, worried about her situation, when she felt someone grabbing her by the arm and a strong pull.

\- What…

She tried to say something, but was interrupted, bumping into Barry Allen, that hugged her by the waist and kissed her fully in the lips. Kara looked startled while she was being kissed. Barry thought he was kissing Sara and she suddenly got really confused. She had no idea they were even a thing. And now she was being kissed by one of her boyfriend's best friends. This was beyond weird.

\- Hey… - Barry said as he caressed her cheeks – What's wrong?

\- I'm not Sara!

It was the first thing that came into her mind. Barry looked at her in a funny way.

\- Funny! I know I tease you a lot, but now it's not the time for it, baby… - He said going for another kiss but Kara stopped him.

\- I'm not Sara. And not joking!

Barry looked confused.

\- I'm Kara, from Krypton… Your super friend… Remember? "I'm your super friend… super friend… When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best, I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest…"

Barry let go of her looking surprised at her. There was no way Sara would know the lyrics of the song he sang with Kara when he was trapped with her inside a musical in their minds.

\- How…

\- I told you, I'm Kara.

\- But… How?

\- I don't know… But I think it has something to do with the reality… Someone messed with it.

Barry thought for a while and blushed. He looked apologetic at Kara.

\- I'm sorry about before… I truly thought you were Sara…

\- It's ok. It's a surprise to me because I had no idea you two had something, but it's ok.

\- No one knows – Barry said, smiling like a kid – It's recent… And a secret…

\- It's ok, my lips are sealed. – Kara smiled at her friend.

\- We need Sara here… So we can find anything…

\- I can call Legends…

\- No, it's ok. Cisco can pick her up and breach her back here… Legends must be in some mission; it can take a while for them to get here… I think this is safer.

Barry texted Cisco and it didn't take long for him to breach Sara back to Star Labs. She was not the only one that came along, Constantine followed them and nodded at Kara when he saw her.

\- Well, love, when you left, I got curious about what could be causing such a mess, so I did some digging… And mates, you won't believe what I have found…

Kara looked at Sara in her uniform and felt really confusing. Sara looked at her the same way, since Kara wore one of her clothes. She looked at Constantine with a curious look in her eyes, waiting for him to explain all of that.

\- There's a demon called The Monitor. He is one of the escapees. His abilities involve changing reality and he can disguise himself as a human and no one would notice. Gladly I did some tracking spell on our way here.

\- Where is he? – Barry asked

\- Here in Central City… Here's the devil… - Constantine picked a piece of an old paper from his pocket and gave it to Barry.

\- Hey… - Barry said as he looked at the picture. – I know this guy… He's a detective in CCPD.

\- Let's get him! – Sara said, dying to throw that bastard's ass back to hell

Once they got to the police station, Barry walked in front of them all, knowing exactly where he would find the demon. He had a lab one floor above his own, he always said he had a lot of job to do, but God knows what he really did inside that room.

\- We need to do the same as we did the bunny. No time to waste, love – Constantine said to Kara as they reached the door of the detective. – I chant, open the portal, you guys throw his ass back in hell, spell is over. Got it?

\- I guess… - Kara said as she looked at the door.

She felt chills down her spine as they approached the door and opened it slowly. She wanted nothing more than be back where she belonged, see her boyfriend, her sister. But she had a weird feeling about all of this. Once they entered the place, a tall bald figure turned around, smiling at them.

\- Oh, I knew this day would come… Hello Constantine!

\- Do you know each other? – Kara looked confused at Constantine.

\- I don't know this bloke! – Constantine said as he got ready to start chanting.

\- But I know you… I know who's after you… And we can make a deal…

Constantine stopped abruptly and looked into that demon's eyes. It was true, something dark was chasing him and he wanted nothing more than that thing out of his life, forever. He looked at the ground. Barry, Sara and Cisco looked apprehensively at him, not sure what he would do. The demon smiled.

\- My name is The Monitor, by the way.

\- I know! – Constantine said – It took a lot to find more about you, but I did it!

\- Well?

Constantine turned to Kara and Sara, his eyes glowing.

\- I'm sorry… - He said and turned around abruptly. – There won't be any deals with you today, you're going back to hell!

He started chanting, moving his hands really fast. It was really scary see him like that, Kara thought. A portal opened behind The Monitor, but he was fast enough to grab Sara by the neck.

\- If I go to hell she goes with me!

He started walking backwards but Barry moved really fast, taking Sara from his arms and throwing a lightning bolt right into his chest. The demon screamed and fell into the portal. Constantine closed it fast, taking deep breaths. That time around, it took a lot of him to take down that demon.

\- I need something strong to drink! – He said after passing out.

Cisco reached for him, holding him by his arm.

\- Just take him to the Wave Rider, Gideon will take care of him. – Sara said, looking worried. She was about to say something else but started feeling weird.

She looked at Kara, who also started to feel weird. Them both dropped to the ground Barry ran fast, trying to stop them from hitting the floor. He held each one of them with each hand and nodded at Cisco. He used his super speed to take them to the med bay and waited until them both opened their eyes.

\- Hey stranger! – Sara looked at Barry, still feeling a bit dizzy and smiled.

Barry looked at where he saw Sara before, and saw Kara. He looked at the other bed and saw Sara smiling at him.

\- This is really weird. I feel like I was drunk and the effect is gone now – He said approaching Sara's bed. He looked at Kara. – I'm sorry about before.

\- It's ok…

\- What happened? – Sara asked.

\- He kissed me, thinking he was seeing you. – Kara said as she started to feel her powers again.

\- Oh, really? – Sara crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow to Barry.

\- I'll let you to talk… - Kara smiled awkwardly at them – I need to see someone before heading back to my Earth.

Kara used her super speed to storm off and Barry looked at Sara, blushing.

\- I really thought it was you…

\- You better make up for this, Allen! – Sara said as she reached for his hand, pulling him closer to her.

\- Oh, I intend to! – He smiled, kissing her.

.

Oliver was back in his apartment after an exhausting night patrolling the streets with Diggle. He was feeling really frustrated Diaz escaped again, but he was going to get him the next time. He took a shower and changed for more comfortable clothes. When he was about to lay on his bed, a whoosh of air came into his bedroom and suddenly, he fell with his back on the mattress and Kara Danvers was above him, giving him a deep breathtaking kiss.

\- Hey, wow… - Oliver said between the kiss. – What was that for?

\- I just really missed you. – She smiled, going back to kissing Oliver, being kissed back with the same passion.

She really did miss him.

 **NOTES 2:**

 **Spoiler Alert: Prompt by WritersBlock039: Some time in Season 4, Kara is captured by the Children of Liberty, and Lockwood himself is about to execute her on live TV. In a fit of desperation, Alex reaches out to Earth-1 for help. Surprisingly, it's not Team Flash or Team Arrow that responds - it's the Legends (Sara, Ray, Nate, Mick, Zari, Constantine, and Nora). The Legends show Lockwood and his Children of Liberty exactly what happens when their super puppy is messed with - featuring overprotective Ray, Nate, Mick, and Zari, magical badasses Constantine and Nora, and if possible, a SuperCanary romance (SaraxKara).**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: Like I said before, in this collection, everything is possible, every shipp can happen, so send me your prompts and I'll give my best to work with them. I hope u guys like this one, I was asked for a SuperCanary situation, so there u go.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Summary: Prompt by WritersBlock039: Some time in Season 4, Kara is captured by the Children of Liberty, and Lockwood himself is about to execute her on live TV. In a fit of desperation, Alex reaches out to Earth-1 for help. Surprisingly, it's not Team Flash or Team Arrow that responds - it's the Legends (Sara, Ray, Nate, Mick, Zari, Constantine, and Nora). The Legends show Lockwood and his Children of Liberty exactly what happens when their super puppy is messed with - featuring overprotective Ray, Nate, Mick, and Zari, magical badasses Constantine and Nora, and if possible, a SuperCanary romance (SaraxKara).**

 ***I made a few changes in the episode they fill the air with kryptonite, it wasn`t good for this story hahaha.**

 **.**

Kara flew high on the sky, feeling confident. She was about to find the responsible for the attacks on the aliens when she felt something hitting hard her stomach. It was a terrible familiar pain that took over her entire body. She felt weak, losing her speed and the ability to keep herself on the air.

She started to fall.

She was sure she was going to die.

A huge net was ready to catch her, but she couldn`t tell what it kept her body from hitting the ground, she passed out a few seconds before falling on the thing.

\- YES! – A deep voice yelled from distance, coming closer slowly.

\- Be careful! She might wake up… - Another voice said it

\- I doubt it! It was a huge amount of kryptonite we shot her. Boss will be happy with us!

\- Let`s take her to him!

They grabbed Kara`s body evolved with the net and put it inside a black van.

Meanwhile on the DEO, Alex walked from one side to the other, feeling impatient. She had no answer from Kara, it looked like her comms were off. Kara never turned them off, and she could feel that something was really wrong. J'onn and Brainy arrived, looking worried at her.

\- Alex what happened? – J'onn asked

\- I don't know… I need you to use your telepathy. Kara is not answering her comms. Please, she should be back by now…

\- I can help you with that… - Brainy said as he closed his eyes and focused – I'm hacking her comms and yes, they are off…

\- How… - Alex said but was interrupted by J'onn.

\- I'm not sensing her at all… Brainy, give us…

He was about to ask Brainy to hurry up on finding Kara's location when a creepy image appeared on their TV.

\- Someone's hacking the signal… - Brainy said, trying to find out what was going on, until a familiar face showed up on the screen.

Far away from there, Kara felt her whole body hurting. She couldn't find strength to open her eyes and understand what in Rao's name was going on.

\- Wake up… - She heard someone talking to her in a low voice.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a masked guy. It was beyond creepy. He had an armor on and she couldn't even use her x ray vision because she was too weak, and the little she tried to, she could tell it was all made of lead.

\- Who… - She tried to speak – are… you?

\- I'm the one who's going to free this planet from your kind!

\- What?...

She felt confused until she felt a punch hitting her right cheek. Another one came to her mouth and she could feel the blood, spitting on the floor.

\- Why are…

\- Why am I doing this? – He completed her sentence for her. – Because I can. You are a disgrace for this planet, a monster and God knows what evil you can cause to our Earth…

\- I'm not evil… I help…

\- You help people? Convenient… I'm done with you destroying our city, people are dying right under your noses and you just make everything worse. This planet is for humans only, it's about time someone put you in your place, far away from here!

At the DEO, Alex looked terrified at the screen. She recognized Kara in the background, all hurt, bleeding and looking like hell. There was an armored guy in front of the camera, talking nonsense about aliens not belonging.

\- I need to do something! – Alex said as she looked at Brainy and J'onn.

\- We still don't have her location… I don't know how we can help her now…

\- I know people who can help her…

\- Who? – Brainy looked confused at Alex as she ran away.

\- I'll borrow a bike from DEO – Alex yelled as she ran.

J'onn and Brainy kept starring at her like she was a mad person. Alex ran like hell as soon as she got her hands on that bike and In a few minutes she was at Kara's place. She got inside with her key, looking all over for that tiny object until she finally found it on Kara's bedroom.

\- I hope this works…

She had a few tries with that device, trying to reach anyone from Earth 1, until she managed. It was her only available option.

At CatCo, James, Lena and the entire crew watched the creepy guy talking on the TV. They were all shocked, not believing their eyes.

\- Is he…? – Lena tried to ask something, but couldn't say anything

\- Going to execute Supergirl on live TV? – James said, not looking away from TV – It looks like it…

\- Where's Superman? – She asked as she looked at James

\- Kara told me he was visiting Argo… We have no way of talking to him…

\- I can't believe it! – Lena said covering her mouth with her both hands.

Agent of Liberty looked at the camera, feeling a weird satisfaction about having the most powerful alien under his power. He waited years for this moment, and now he would finally have his revenge.

\- World, you must know: I do this for our own good. It's about time we take this Earth back from aliens… And now, you'll see firsthand how Supergirl is a fake. You put your lives on her hands like she was your savior… She's not! And I can prove it!

He held a huge knife on his hand, ready to sink it in her stomach. Kara couldn't do anything; she was beyond weak.

Everyone at CatCo looked shocked, people at the DEO tried not to look as Agent of Liberty stabbed Kara.

\- What the…

They heard the lunatic saying and looked at the TV. He tried to use the knife against Kara, but something was keeping him from doing it. Suddenly, something like fire hit the camera and the signal went off. Everyone started freaking out, trying to understand and find out if Supergirl was ok.

Lockwood was caught by surprise when an armored figure grew in front of his eyes, punching him in the face.

\- That's no way of treating a lady, Mr. crazy! – Ray Palmer said in his Atom suit, coming back to his regular size.

Mick toasted the camera with his fire gun, feeling deeply satisfied with himself. Amaya came through the breach, using her totem, channeling the strength of a gorilla and holding Lockwood with his arms behind his back. Nate ran and grabbed his gun, destroying it on his steel form while Sara Lance came at least, hitting Lockwood with all she got.

\- So, you hate aliens… What you might think of people from another Earths? – She said, nodding for Amaya to let him go.

Amaya ran and grabbed Kara along with Nate.

\- The Sun… I need… - Kara tried to say but still felt dizzy.

\- Take her to the Sun, Mick and I will take care of this scumbag! – Sara ordered as she looked to that creepy guy with thirst for blood inside of her.

Lockwood stood up, taking his mask off. He looked confused at Sara.

\- Who the hell are you?

\- Let me tell you a story…

She said smiling viciously as she twisted her body, hitting a high kick on his chin.

\- I'm a trained assassin! – She said escalating him until she reached his shoulders, her legs locking on his neck as she twisted her body, throwing the guy on the ground. – I used to skin guys like you alive!

\- What?...

\- I'm not from around, you see… - She said as she blocked a punch from him, making him roll on the ground, giving him a punch on the nose. – So whatever I do to you, I get a free pass!

\- You're crazy!

\- You have no idea! You just messed with the wrong alien!

Sara knocked him out, smiling at the scene. She missed this rush, the satisfaction on having someone shitting their pants afraid of her.

Amaya, Nate and Ray carried Kara outside and she turned her comms on. It took only a few seconds until J'onn and Brainy appeared.

\- I'm so sorry we're late, it was really hard to hack those comms… There was something blocking us from finding here… - Brainy said as he noticed the shocked looks from those strangers.

\- We take it from here…

\- No way! We go along wherever Kara's going! – Amaya said ready to fight whoever she had to.

J'onn entered the place and introduced himself to Sara, holding Lockwood by his arm.

\- Thank you for your help!

\- We came as soon as Alex sent us the message!

\- I appreciate it. If it weren't for you, Kara wouldn't be alive now…

\- Anything for the Girl of Steel! – Sara smiled at J'onn and looked at Lockwood. – Do you mind if I talk to him?

\- As soon as he is locked at the DEO, you can.

\- Thank you!

Kara was taken to DEO'S med bay as soon as they got to the DEO. Alex ran to help, in tears. She hugged all Legends, one by one, thanking them and ran away to turn on the Sun lamps so Kara could fully recover.

\- We are truly thankful, strangers! – Brainy said as he looked at them.

\- Kara's like our sister! – Ray said, looking around impressed – What a cool place you guys have here!

\- Enough small talk, I want to talk to that bastard! – Sara said as she looked serious at J'onn.

J'onn nodded with his head and took Sara to the cell Lockwood was in. As soon as she got inside the room, she nodded at J'onn and he left them alone.

It was a big room, the cell was in a corner and it looked really strong. Lockwood looked at her from inside of it, smiling sarcastically.

\- You usually like getting beaten by a woman, I see… - Sara said as she took a few steps closer.

\- I don't know who you are or where you came from… You just have no idea who I am…

\- You have no idea who I am! – Sara looked at him with a cold look that probably could freeze the entire room. – Like I said, you hate aliens…

\- They don't belong…

\- Bullshit! Do you know that there's an entire multiverse out there?

\- What?

\- Yes. Multiple Earths, multiple versions of ourselves… I happen to be your worst nightmare from another Earth. I did some research… My version of this Earth is dead… So I can do whatever I want with you, no one will know.

Lockwood looked at her more serious this time. Something told him she wasn't lying, by the way she looked at him.

\- I also happen to captain a time travel ship… Are you aware that I can leave you to be eaten by dinosaurs? That I can leave you in the middle of the pre historical times? And no one would know what happened to you.

\- Are you joking?

\- I'm dead serious! I guess I'll take you for a ride later… It's something you'll never forget; it will terrify your dreams forever. I know how to scare a scum like you!

\- What do you want?

\- For you to pay!

Sara pressed a button on the wall and as soon as the cell opened, she jumped Lockwood, pressing his neck strongly as she dropped him on the ground.

\- You tried to kill someone I care about! I used to torture people like you for sport…

\- You're…killing…me…

\- I know! I was trained by the devil so can you imagine all the things I will do to you before you die?

\- SARA, STOP!

Kara came inside the room, walking slowly and looking at Sara with pleading eyes.

\- Kara, this jerk tortured you and tried to kill you.

\- I know. But we need to be better than him! You are better than him!

\- I'm not! You barely know me!

\- What I know is enough for me to see you're a hero and not a killer… Not anymore. He will pay for his crimes, the right way… Please…

That look on Kara's face hit something deep in Sara. She dropped the guy on the floor and got out of his cell, closing it again. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. It was like something took over her and made her thirsty for Lockwood's blood. Her lust came back so fast, she felt dizzy. It took a while for her to recover and recover her conscience. She felt a hand on her hand, pressing it slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at Kara.

\- I knew you could do it…

\- I barely could…

Sara stormed out of the room. Kara gave a last look at Lockwood as he looked full of hate in his eyes.

\- I forgive you, just so you know it… - She said and left the room.

Kara used her x ray vision and found Sara inside a room, alone. She knocked and entered. Sara looked at Kara, clearly tormented with something.

\- I guess this whole thing messed with me more than I thought it had… - Sara said – I'm sorry I almost killed him… I guess my blood lust came back…

\- I don't think it did…

\- How do you know?

\- Because when we met, I saw you fight with all your power to do good. And you didn't cross the line… Even if they were Nazis…

Sara looked at Kara, thinking about everything she was hearing. She felt something weird inside of her, she wasn't used with people trying to see the best of her and ignoring her assassin past. Kara truly was something else.

\- I guess you're right… I just… It's hard to explain, not even I understand it…

\- Well, thank you for coming and helping me…

\- Like I said to J'onn, anything for the Girl of Steel.

Kara blushed, smiling at Sara. She appreciated a lot her friends, even if they were from another universe. She knew now she could always count on them. Sara approached a few steps, looking her deep in the eyes.

\- I'm sorry again, you saw my worst side…

\- It's not your worst… Every part of us are beautiful, we just need to see it.

Sara smiled, coming closer and giving Kara a small peck on her lips. They looked at each other and Sara stepped away.

\- I'm sorry, I need to go back now… Call us if you need anything, Danvers!

Sara stormed away, leaving Kara looking shocked at the floor. She wasn't expected for that at all, but she had surprisingly nothing against it.

.

 **No spoiler alert this time, I want to write something I have in my mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: Hello guys. So, I got this prompt a long time ago, but wanted to write it at the right moment. I was sure I couldn't do just one part, the idea came to me and I felt it would be better to make a 2 part story.**

 **So, I hope you like it. It's Kariver, but it's different than I usually do, that's why it's on the Elseworlds collection. You'll understand while reading.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Summary: Prompt by: Guest4587: OMG now I definitely wanna see MORE interaction between Oliver and Red Daughter... Maybe even a bit of romance? I Ship It!**

.

 **3\. A different life Part 1**

The noise of swords cutting the air, hitting each other echoed through all over the place. She was more than willing to prove she was an even better fighter than before, a true soldier. She had anger in her eyes and a thirst that could only be fulfilled when she was ripping other people skin and taking their blood.

She was a naïve girl once, now she was ruthless. Cruel.

She was about to perform her best move, when they all heard a noise.

\- Wait. I'll see what's going on. – Her master said, turning around and walking towards the entrance.

As soon as he walked out, he got ready to fight whoever that was.

A blonde woman, looking really young and only wearing a blanket stood before him. She had confusion written all over her face.

\- Who are you? – He asked.

\- I'm… Kara.

\- What are you doing here?

\- I don't know – She said looking around. – I just found this place.

A bunch of guys wearing black, hoods and masks appeared ad tried to attack her. By instinct, she focused her gaze on each and every one of them, red rays coming from her eyes and hitting them, making them drop dead on the ground. The man looked at her and smiled.

\- Nice to meet you Kara, I'm Ra's Al Ghul!

4 YEARS LATER.

Kara came back to Nanda Parbat after a League mission. For years she had been living with them, training with them. She became a cold blooded assassin, they convinced her they were doing a good thing, but she was getting tired of it all, little by little. The only one that seemed to understand her, was the blonde woman she got to know and be close, Ta-er al-Sahfer, Sara Lance.

\- So how was it? – Sara asked when Kara came in, noticing something was wrong with her.

\- As usual… Blood everywhere.

\- It's a League thing.

\- And I'm tired of it… Aren't you? – She looked at Sara with a questioning look.

\- To be honest… - Sara said as she came closer – A bit tired, yes. But for now, you know the rules.

\- Yes, I know… - Kara looked down feeling frustrated. She turned around and went to her chambers, not looking back while Sara kept staring at her with curious eyes.

STAR CITY

He looked around, having the feeling that something was off. He saw Laurel, looking at him defiantly as she told him about how he wasn't going to be able to escape justice.

Damn it, he thought.

Many flashlights aimed at him and he knew he was surrounded, and this time it wasn't on his plans, so he wasn't actually sure how he was going to be able to run away. He was still aiming at the cops when a loud noise could be heard from the ceiling and it seconds a crater opened on it. A blonde woman with a black and thick bodysuit, a black and red cape and a red S on her chest landed on the ground, grabbed him and flew away.

Even the police got confused by that, trying to see her face, but couldn't because half of it was covered with a black mask.

She flew far away from SCPD and landed in an abandoned rooftop, letting Oliver go. He jumped to the ground and looked back at her, trying to identify who was that woman.

\- Who are you and why did you save me?

She didn't answer and flew away, leaving a pissed Oliver behind.

Oliver was determined to find out who that was, so he asked Diggle and Felicity to get him more information. On many occasions, she appeared where Oliver was, and he was starting to think she was following him, until one day, he prepared a trap and she fell right on it. He got her trapped on wires and smiled to himself.

\- I will ask you one more time, who are you. – He said while he approached her, cautiously.

\- A friend.

\- Funny cause friends usually tell us their names, so start talking!

She looked around, hearing something and looked back at Oliver, with a look of concern.

\- This is not the place for us to have this conversation…Someone's coming…

She broke free from the wires, making Oliver jump in scare, grabbed him again and flew away from there with him. After a while, they landed on another rooftop after she made sure it was safe.

\- You need to stop doing this… - He said taking deep breaths to recover from the sudden trip.

\- I'm sorry but we had to get out of there.

\- Why?

\- Not of your business…

\- You have been following me around for weeks now, so yeas, it is my business!

She took a deep breath and took the mask covering her mouth and nose off.

\- I can't tell you who I am, because I don't know! All I know is that my name is Kara. And there are people after me!

\- Who's after you? Let me help you. You saved me the other day, it's seems fair.

Kara considered it for a minute and crossed her arms. She knew deep down she could tell him at least something, if this was really him.

\- You're Oliver Queen?

Oliver stared in shock at her. There was no way she could know who he was.

\- I know you're Oliver Queen!

\- How?

\- If I told you, you wouldn't believe me!

\- Try me!

\- Someone you know is worried about you and I couldn't help but check on you. And I was right, since I saved your ass twice already.

\- Who's that someone?

\- You ask too many questions! – She looked annoyed at him. – Do you… Know the League of Assassins?

\- I've heard of them… An urban legend.

\- A real threat. All you need to know is that they are after me! That's why we had to get out of there today. I'm powerful but they have means to stop me and also could hurt you.

\- So we deal with them…

\- I deal with them.

\- They're on my city, we deal with them!

Oliver introduced Kara to Felicity, Diggle and Roy after he joined them on the bunker to help stop the crimes on Star City. He explained what was happening and they tried their best to find out the league members that were after Kara.

\- Man, why the League is after her? – Diggle asked Oliver.

\- Because I ran away – Kara said approaching them – super hearing – She pointed at her ears – I'm sorry.

\- That's new… - Diggle looked curious at her – What else can you do?

\- Fly, I have super strength, x ray vision, heat vision, freeze breath, enhanced vision, super speed, endless stamina, I'm bulletproof, they used to call me the girl of steel.

Felicity, Diggle and Roy looked startled at Kara.

\- I'm impressed! – Diggle commented and Felicity nodded

\- I'm sorry, but how can they be after you with all of that power? – Roy asked, trying to make all of that make sense.

\- They know about the one thing that can hurt me. They have it and they will use it until I go back, and I don't want to go back! I rather die!

\- You won't have to go back, I promise. We will help you – Oliver said as he reached for her shoulder.

Kara smiled and nodded with her head. She was right about trusting Oliver in the first place. She heard Sara talking about him so many times, and how she was worried he would get himself killed with this vigilante thing. She has been to Star City a few times, to keep an eye on her sister Laurel, so she was aware about Oliver being the vigilante, she had seen that hood before on Lian Yu. She cared about Sara deeply, and couldn't help but see if he was ok and that was when she saved him from the cops. She had a feeling he needed help and she was right. And now she was the one needing help and something told her she could count with that weird team of vigilantes. Even if they were up against highly trained assassins who could knock her out in seconds with kryptonite.

After managing to catch the two League members that were after her, Kara warned the one who survived to warn Ra's she would never come back. She had made up her mind and never wanted to go back to the life she had before, she was ready to start over, maybe join Oliver and his team on their fight. She still had nowhere to go, spending nights flying from rooftop to rooftop, watching as the city slept. But she was determined.

She tried to keep a lot to herself, not letting anyone from team Arrow know more about her than they needed to know. She didn't know that much about herself as well, so there was no point. She told them she had a place, but one night, Oliver caught her on a building and found out she had lied.

\- Kara, this is no life.

\- Is better than the one I had before.

\- I won't leave you here… C'mon, we have plenty of bedrooms for a reason.

\- Helping homeless aliens? – She teased

\- You know what I meant… Also… Are you?

\- An alien? Yes. That's the other thing I know about me.

\- Cool – He smiled at her, offering his hand.

Kara walked towards Oliver, considering his offer. She had nothing to lose anyways, and she could handle anything that came her way so she started walking with him.

\- Missed me?

Kara and Oliver turned around only to see a blonde woman in a black suit, black mask and a silver bo-staff on her hand. Oliver prepared to shoot an arrow, but Kara reached for his hand. Making him lower it. She walked towards the blonde, with surprise written all over her face.

\- Why did you leave without a word? – The blonde asked.

\- I had to. – Kara said. – I can't be back there.

\- I know. I can't either.

She reached for Kara's cheeks, bringing her closer and giving her a small kiss. Their foreheads touched and Kara let out a deep breath.

\- Nothing has changed.

\- I know. This was a last kiss. – She smiled at Kara.

Oliver kept staring at the two of them, feeling a mix of emotions. He looked deep into that blonde's eyes, having a familiar feeling. He walked closer to her.

\- Hi, Ollie!

She took her wig and mask and Oliver looked in shock at her. He couldn't believe that was really happening, that it was really her staring at him.

\- Sara?

Back in the bunker, Kara and Sara told team Arrow about everything they could, how they met, what happened to Sara after the island, how Kara showed up at Nanda Parbat and had no idea where she came from, only that she had powers. She told them how the League tested her with their ancient ways to find out she wasn't human and how she spent years doing their dirty work.

\- And then, I was tired. Tired of all the killing, all the violence. I felt I could do more, that I could be more and that what the League did was wrong. I could tell you felt the same… - Kara said as she looked at Sara.

\- So… You hooked up in the past – Felicity pointed at Oliver and Sara – And then you got together – She pointed at Kara and Sara – Weirdest romcom ever, except it has killing and blood and… I'll shut up now. – She said as she noticed the look Oliver gave her.

\- Sara, you need to tell your family you are alive… They deserve to know it.

\- Ollie, please don't tell them anything yet… I need time… Please. When I'm ready, I'll talk to Laurel, mom and dad.

\- Ok… Just don't take it so long to do it, they are suffering… They need you – Oliver said as he looked serious at her. – And… What you will do now?

\- I met the daughter of the guy that died on Lian Yu, in that accident with that plane. I swore to him I would find her and look out for her, and that's what I have been doing every time I came back to the city…

\- You have been keeping an eye on Laurel, and your dad… - Oliver said.

\- Yes, since the Undertaking. I was worried something could happen to them. I was also worried about you; I knew right away you were the hood.

\- You should have reached out…

\- I couldn't, Ollie. I was active on the League; I couldn't risk it. – Sara said as she grabbed her mask and wig – Well, I gotta go now, I have to check up on Sin… And don't worry, like you, I have a secret lair…

\- You can come to the mansion.

\- No, thanks. I can't risk people seeing me yet. – Sara said as she waved them goodbye, put her wig and mask on and left.

Diggle and Felicity left Kara and Oliver at the bunker after a few hours talking and checking the city. Oliver looked worried at Kara. He could recognize that look anywhere because he had the same one once.

\- I get it. – He said and she looked at him. – I had dark days as well, I had to do a lot of things I'm not proud of… I can help you.

\- How? I did horrible things. I left the League because it was so horrible, but I also am horrible, for everything I did. How can I escape that? And I feel pissed because of that and it makes me lose control. I don't want that.

\- You can. I did, so can you. I can help you channeling your feelings so you don't lose control anymore…

\- Tell me about it… - Kara said as she sat in a chair and Oliver sat across her – About the island.

Oliver started telling her about the most terrible things he had done to survive, sometimes because he wanted, how he killed many people in his first year as Star City vigilante and how it haunted him in his dreams.

\- I fought Tommy right before he died, he called me a killer. A monster. And once I heard those words from him, I realized I didn't want to be seen like that. When he died, he called me a hero, so I decided I would honor him. It's not easy, but I'm trying.

\- This is inspiring, Oliver… I just hope I have the same strength inside to be better.

\- You have amazing powers, Kara. Sadly, you ended up in a place that people abused that and made you use it for the worst things but you can turn it around, use your powers to make good things, help people. It's never too late.

The next few weeks, Kara dedicated her free time to train with Oliver. She didn't use her powers, not even once, and easily beat him up. Oliver was thrown on the floor and looked at her, with pain but a smile on his face.

\- You are good.

\- I had a good training, despite everything… - She said, reaching for his hand and helping him get up.

\- Let's do it again. – He said, getting ready to have his ass whooped one more time by her.

The second time around, Oliver managed to hang on a bit longer than before. He felt his back hit the ground again, knowing he would have bruises, but at least he was making sure of everything Kara knew in fighting, to be able to help her.

With Moira in prison, Thea in her boyfriend's house all the time, that huge mansion ended up with only Kara and Oliver living on it. Oliver insisted for Sara to stay with them for a while and she kept refusing it, until she told her dad the truth. She still refused to go home with him because Laure and her mom didn't know yet.

Kara was still getting used to the Queen Mansion. Nanda Parbat was a cold place, with nice bedrooms but an ancient ambience that gave her chills all the time. The mansion was really comfy, the bedroom she was in was really huge, had a balcony with an amazing view to the garden, a bathroom with a huge bath tube.

It was really late at night, rained a lot and thunder could be heard from the distance. Kara walked alone around that huge Mansion, knowing for sure she saw shadows moving, like someone was watching her. She tried using her x ray vision and saw someone walking around the living room. She wasted no time, using her super speed to get there. It was a League member. She saw a small green rock on his hand and before it could have any effect on her, she used her heat vision, literally melting his hand.

\- I WON'T GO BACK! – She yelled, using her heat vision again, this time killing the guy for good.

Kara jumped from the bed, her heat vision hitting the wall, making the painting fall down. Oliver opened the door of the room, looking worried at Kara as he came in in a hurry.

\- Are you ok? What happened?

\- I think… - She said with her hand in her chest, feeling her heart almost jump from inside – I think it was a nightmare… I'm sorry about your painting…

\- It's ok. – He looked at it on the ground – It's an ugly piece my mom bought once, I'm glad I have a reason to throw it away now – He teased, coming closer and sitting on the bed, next to her. – Are you sure you are ok?

\- I think so…

\- You want to talk about it?

\- Not really… Not now… - She said as she stared into his eyes. – I'm sorry I woke you…

\- It's ok, Kara. I'm glad you are ok. – He smiled at her. – And if you want to talk, anytime, I'm here for you…

\- I appreciate it.

Kara thought about her life and how it all turned upside down so quickly. She had no idea how was her life before getting to Nanda Parbat, and even if she hated everything about that place, she knew it was meant to happen. She wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for that. She just wished her nightmares would go away.

Talking to Oliver calmed her little by little. She found out it was easy to talk to him, maybe because they both had darkness in their past and understood each other, they both had traumas they wanted to forget, they both wanted to be better and move on.

Oliver felt warmth inside of him when he talked to Kara. It was really hard for him to trust people and the day they met, he wasn't sure he could or what her intentions were but now, he could tell she was suffering and wanted nothing more than to be rid of this suffering. He couldn't help thinking they were very similar, despite her being a super powered alien, but he could relate to what she was going through. It made him feel closer to her than anyone he had ever met before. It made him feel less alone. He knew he wasn't alone, because she was there and he knew he could help her.

\- We will make it through… The darkness – He said, staring back into her deep blue eyes.

She looked down at him, noticing he was shirtless and blushed. She had a mix of feelings inside of her that she couldn't explain but even so, her face got closer to his and she felt his fingers touching her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a second and felt his lips over hers.

She had an old short and one of his shirts on, he offered her a few days before and she ended up enjoying sleeping wearing something with his scent. She kissed him back, giving in completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: Hi guys.**

 **So, here's part 2. It's based on Arrow season 2, with a lot of twists. I hope you guys like it.**

 **from hotkillerz: I loved your idea. Gonna add to the prompt list. SuperBat is also my crackship ^^**

 **from AO3: legion: I also love the idea of a superflash story. Gonna add to the list. It's funny because I read an awesome superflash fic and it had an amazing friendship between Kara and Oliver and that was what made me feel something about them at first haha**

 **my wattpad readers: you guys are AWESOME and make me laugh so much, I love it. All nice ideas saved for future stories.**

 **I have a huge list for all my collections and can't wait to write all of them.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

The week passed by really quick. Felicity, Sara, Diggle and Roy got to the bunker, bringing food from the Big Belly Burger.

\- I'm telling you, she can eat ten of that burgers… - Sara said as she finished her soda

\- I don't doubt it, I've seen it – Felicity said, reaching for her phone that wouldn't stop ringing. – Hello?

She made a funny face, trying to listen to whoever was on the other side of the line. She pressed a button on her cell and all of them could hear what was happening. The voice sounded like Oliver's and he seemed to be talking to someone else.

\- Wait… I know this voice – Sara paid attention, startled – It can't be… The League killed him…

\- Who's that? – Diggle asked

\- Slade Wilson! I've met him once before, Kara and I faced him back on the League days. We were supposed to be dead!

\- Apparently he's pretty much alive… - Felicity looked worried at Sara.

Sara picked up her phone and dialed Kara, warning her about what was happening. In a matter of seconds, Kara showed up, making all papers around the table fly.

\- Oliver is in trouble! He needs us! – Kara said

\- His family's in danger! – Sara completed

She explained her idea and didn't give too much time for them to think, bringing each one of them to the Queen Mansion. Sara and Roy walked inside the living room just when Slade was looking like he was about to do something. He tried to disguise when he saw Sara and Roy and pretended to not know Sara as he greeted them, annoyed by his ruined plans for that night.

\- We walk you to the door, Mr. Wilson – Moira said as they walked towards the entrance.

\- It's ok, I can show him the way out – Oliver said, nodding to his mother.

As Oliver and Slade walked towards his car, Slade looked defiantly at Oliver, smiling.

\- You got away this time, kid.

\- What do you want, Slade?

\- I promised you I would make you suffer… I intend to keep this promise. And I know your bodyguard is on the roof, ready to shoot… I wouldn't do that if I were him…

Oliver looked at Slade, smiling back.

\- Why are you smiling?

\- Because you don't know about her…

He looked up to the sky and Slade followed his gaze. Kara flew in super speed, grabbing Slade by the collar and throwing him against the ground. Slade grunted in pain, trying to stand up but Kara stopped him, giving punch after punch.

\- I don't think you remember me… - She said as she kept getting blood out of him

\- I… Have no idea… who you are.

\- League of Assassins… - She smiled at the look on his face, he looked terrified at her. – Yes, it's me!

Back on the day, the League heard about someone called Deathstroke, trying to build an army of soldiers. The League couldn't have it, it was too dangerous for Ra's plans, so he ordered Sara and Kara to haunt him and kill him. Kara was sure they managed to do it, and was really angry to hear he was back, probably with the same plans he had before. She just had to make sure of it.

\- What do you want? – She asked, holding him by his collar.

\- I won't tell you!

Kara looked mad, using her heat vision on his eye pad. Slade yelled in pain and she pushed him, making his back hit the ground.

\- I will ask again, WHAT DO YOU WANT?

She was prepared to use her heat vision on him again when he yelled at her.

\- OK, I will tell you…

Kara heard all he had to say and smiled victoriously. She gave him another punch, taking him out for good and used her super speed to tie him down.

\- Guys? We need to act now; I know what Slade's plan is! – Kara said tapping on her new comms.

Oliver ran towards Kara, asking if she was ok and she nodded with her head.

\- You should be worried about him; you know? – She arched an eyebrow towards him

\- I'm not. – Oliver said, approaching Kara and giving a kiss on her forehead – I'm just glad you took him down.

Sara, Roy and Diggle looked awkwardly at that scene. Sara couldn't help but feel weird about all of that. She knew her relationship with Kara was doomed from the start, but she still felt something. Kara looked at her, blushing, giving a step backwards from where Oliver stand.

\- I'm sorry, I… - Oliver started, but was interrupted.

\- It's ok… I'm just… We need to go now. We can talk later. We need to put Slade somewhere he won't escape.

\- I think I have an idea – Oliver said as he took a look at Slade and nodded at Diggle.

Roy, Diggle and Oliver went to grab Slade and take him to ARGUS so they could bring him to the prison on the island, something ARGUS came up with to deal with people like Slade.

Sara approached Kara, not knowing exactly what to say.

\- I'm sorry… - Kara started.

\- You have nothing to feel sorry for… - Sara said

\- I hurt your feelings…

\- Don't worry about my feelings, I will be fine. I'm glad about you and Oliver by the way… He's a good guy. – Sara took a step forward and gave Kara a hug.

After dealing with Slade, they all had other problems to face, like Isobel Rochev who was working for Slade, Sebastian Blood that was his ally and the mirakuru soldiers that Slade created. After Kara managed to get all information out of Slade, they all talked about it and came up with a plan: divide and conquer.

Oliver suited up as the Green Arrow and decided to make a surprise to Blood's office. All lights from the place went down, and Oliver broke in through the window, pointing an arrow towards Blood.

\- Sebastian Blood, you have failed this city!

Meanwhile on Queen Consolidated, Isabel was on her office, getting ready for a meeting, knowing that Oliver wouldn't show up when the door was kicked by a blonde woman all in black. Sara stormed in, throwing a device on the ground that made an unbearable sound. Isabel tried to cover her ears but Sara jumped towards her.

\- You'll hear me out, you bitch! I know it all!

\- Who are you?

\- I took Slade down once, now I'm taking down his minion!

Kara flew high on the skies looking for the place the mirakuru soldiers gathered. She used her x-ray vision around the city and it didn't take long for her to find them. She used her super speed and punched down the walls, making them jump in scare. They tried to reach for her, but couldn't, Kara was ten times faster and stronger. She landed on the ground and clapped her hands together with all the strength she had, making them all fall at once. She smiled at the scene.

At SCPD, Laurel ran towards the station, with a file on her hands. She was alone in her apartment when she found the papers on her desk on the living room. It was everything she was hoping for, something that proved she was right all along. She needed to find her dad as soon as possible and knew he was working late on the station, so she went there as fast as she could.

The fight broke down at Queen Consolidated as Sara grabbed Isabel by the hair and dragged her around the floor. The desk was a mess, broke in half, all papers and other stuff on the ground. Sara had some bruises but Isabel was way worse than her, with a bleeding nose, forehead and chin. She also had a broken wrist, but it healed quickly.

\- Oh, so you heal fast? Let's see if your heart can heal fast!

Sara grabbed a piece of wood that broke from the table and aimed on Isabel's chest. The thing went through her and Isabel looked at Sara in shock, blood coming out of her mouth. She walked backwards slowly and dropped dead on the floor.

\- Well, I guess it can't!

Oliver kept pointing his arrow towards Blood, that looked confused at him.

\- Drop the act, I know everything…

\- Know what?

\- Slade…

Blood stopped talking as Oliver approached him.

\- I know you wanted to do the right thing, but teaming up with Slade was a terrible idea. He lost! I have him! You need to turn yourself in… Or I'll make you do it.

\- I'm… I'm… - Blood was out of words. Oliver shoot an arrow towards his shoulder and Blood yelled. – YOUR LUNATIC!

\- You have no idea! TURN YOURSELF IN! NOW!

\- Ok, ok… - Blood knew he was about to shoot another arrow and he didn't doubt for a second he had Slade somewhere out there. He looked defeated at Oliver.

Kara looked at all those soldiers down, some were still trying to fight her. She kicked and punched many of them at the same time, reaching for their throats, hips, chests, everywhere she could reach until every single one of them gave up.

\- I don't want to kill you, so stop now. Take the cure and turn yourselves in! – She warned. – Or else I'll have to stop you, and you won't like it!

At the station, Laurel was looking for her dad when she saw an officer looking suspiciously at her.

\- Is my dad here? – Laurel asked looking cautiously at him – I need to talk to him.

\- I don't think you do… He's not here by the way…

He jumped her, trying to reach for the files on her hand. Laurel hit her back on the wall as the officer tried to choke her.

\- You're the traitor.

\- Don't call me that, sweetie!

\- I'm not your sweetie! – She kicked him there, getting out of his reach.

She blocked his attacks, grabbing him by the wrist and turning his arm around his back, twisting it until she heard a noise.

\- I'll break all your bones if you don't leave me alone.

\- I'll break you if you try to.

The guy managed to push Laurel and get away from her. He felt a knock on his head and fell to the ground.

\- I don't think so!

Sara looked at Laurel, with a worried look on her face, not knowing what to say to her. She was glad she got to the station just in time, she promised Oliver she would keep an eye on her dad when she saw her sister being attacked.

\- What are you doing here? – Sara asked, using her voice modulator

\- I need to see my father. I have proof of something huge… This guy tried to stop me…

\- You need to be more careful. – Sara warned - I know who you are… By the way.

Laurel looked at Sara in shock. How could she know? She asked herself. Laurel was sure about that blonde identity, she had a feeling earlier and had to put two and two together due to some situations and things she saw. Two could play that game, she thought.

\- I know you are the blonde calling herself the Black Canary out there.

\- And… You're the Canary… Sara?

Sara took off her mask and wig, looking at Laurel.

\- Are you going to explain to me what happened? – Laurel said – I knew it was you a few weeks ago when I saw you at the hospital. I saw the bruises, I know Oliver is the Green Arrow and about his friends helping him, so… I want to know… How?

\- How it all happened? Are you ready to hear it?

\- Yes.

Sara walked towards her sister and hugged her.

\- You have no idea what you're asking for…

\- Yes, I have. I can tell you have been through a lot. And I want to know it all.

\- And maybe you can do something for me? – Sara looked at her sister.

\- Anything.

\- Join us?

Laurel looked surprised at her.

\- Aren't you going to lecture me about how danger this life is?

\- I was going to, but… You're good. You're really good. I know Oliver will flip out but we can handle him!

\- We totally can!

Later that night, after Blood turned himself in to ARGUS custody, after Slade was safely imprisoned on the island, after they removed Isabel's body from Queen Consolidated, Kara and Oliver met at the bunker. Oliver felt really tired, but felt the need to talk to Kara. Since they hooked up, it was like something was weird between them and he could have an idea why.

\- Are you ok? – He asked her

\- I think so.

\- Today was rough. – He reached for her hand and with his free hand, he lifted her chin up so her eyes could meet his – Listen… I need to know… Do you still love her?

\- Sara?

\- Yes.

\- Yes, but… Not like that…

Oliver looked at her, curious.

\- I need to know because… I can't stop but feeling something's wrong. And I don't want to seem like pressuring you or something like that…

\- You're not pressuring me, Oliver… I was just dealing with myself… I need to break this circle of violence, I almost killed those soldiers today. This is not right.

\- I can help you… If you want me to.

Kara smiled at him, caressing his hands. She would love to leave her dark days behind her, have a life a bit lighter, not needing to or feeling like killing anyone so soon. Her League days were behind her, he wanted nothing more than move on. And she could feel Oliver had something like that inside of him, this need to change, this need to get rid of the darkness, she could tell.

\- I think we can help each other. – She smiled and took two steps towards him.

Their lips approached each other, full of want and need. As they kissed, it was like there was anyone else in the world except for them. Kara could feel the electricity around them, Oliver could feel his hear jumping inside his chest.

It was about time for them to have new beginnings.

Together.


End file.
